Love From Beyond The Shadows
by kikyothepriestess05
Summary: SangoxSesshy Sango and Kilala got separated from the group. Sango soons saves Rin and ends up travling with Sesshomaru.Along the way they grow closer together. But how close? Plz R&R! HELL YEAH ITS COMPLETE!
1. Lost but Found

Okay so this is my first Sango and Sesshy fic so be nice plz! Plz give my story a chance! Well R&R! By the way when I put something in italics it means that they are saying it in their mind _like this. _

* * *

****

**_ Love From Beyond the Shadows _**

_**Chapter 1: Lost But Found**_

**Sango walked threw a forest not sure where she was going. Not too long ago she was separated from her group. **

**Sango and the group were walking down a path when they walked into this place with thick fog. As they were walking through they stumbled upon a demon. When Sango was chasing after the demon she didn't realize how far she was getting away from Kagome and the others. And before long she was lost with Kilala. **

**Now she was walking threw a forest unsure of where she going. **

"**Hey the fog is starting to clear." Sango said as her and Kilala exited the fog. **

"**But the only problem now is, I have no idea where I am." Sango said. Sango sighed and began walking forward. **

"**I think we better just rest now, Kilala and just hope that Kagome and the others find us soon." Sango said to her fire cat. **

"**Meow!" Kilala said approving her mater's idea. **

**Sango sat under a tree and began to lean against it with Kilala in her lap. **

**They were sitting there for about 10 minutes until they heard, **

"**AHHHH!" **

**Sango stood up and looked around. Then she heard it again. **

**_It's a young girl. I better go and quick!_ **

**Sango grabbed her boomerang and rushed off in her battle outfit ridding Kilala. **

**Passing a couple of trees Sango saw her, a young girl with raven black hair being chased by a snake like demon. As Sango neared the little girl, she jumped off of Kilala and threw her boomerang. **

"**Hiraikotsu!" **

**Her boomerang flew and cut the demon in half killing it. Sango caught her boomerang and walked over to the little girl. **

"**Are you okay?" **

**The little girl smiled and ran over to Sango and wrapped her arms around Sango's leg. **

"**Thank you so much!" **

**Sango smiled at the young girl. The little girl looked down to see Kilala beside Sango's feet. **

"**Aww! What a pretty kitty!" **

**The little girl picked up the cat and petted her. **

"**Oh. That's Kilala she was given to me when I was about your age. She helps me in battle. By the way are you traveling alone out here?" **

"**No. I was just out here picking flowers." **

**_I don't know why but this little girl reminds me of Kohaku. Maybe it's because she likes to pick flowers like he did….Kohaku…._ **

"**Are you traveling alone? Caz if you are you can travel with Lord Sesshomaru and me." **

"**Well at the moment. I just got seprated from my group because I was chasing after a demon. Wait did you say Sesshomaru!" **

"**Yes. Why do you know him?" **

"**Yeah, well kinda. I travel with his younger brother." **

"**Oh! Really?" **

"**Yes. His name is Inuyasha." **

**Then they heard hustling in the bushes. They both turned to see what it was when a toad like demon came out of it. **

"**Rin! There you are you stupid child. You shouldn't run off like that!" The toad said. **

"**Lord Jaken! Met my new friend- Umm what's your name?" The girl asked. **

"**It's Sango." Sango told her. **

"**Wow! That's pretty. Mines Rin." Rin told her. **

"**Rin! Come on we must go." Jaken said. **

"**Can Sango come?" Rin asked. **

"**No! No more humans!" Jaken said. **

**Then Sesshomaru came out from behind a tree and looked straight at Sango without turning his glance away. Sango just looked at him in the same way. **

**_Sesshomaru…….. _**

* * *

Okay so that was my first chappie. I hope you all liked it but I doubt it. But plz review and tell me what you thought. 


	2. Traveling With Lord Sesshomaru

Okay so here is my second chappie! I hope you all like it! I want to thank all those who reviewed! - I love you guys! Well do your thing, R&R!

By the way when I do _this it means that there conscience is talking to them> _then in the regular italics is them thinking in their head. I know I didn't have their conscience in the first chappie caz I just now thought of it. Well enjoy!

_Oh yea like they are going to like your story!>_

Oh yeah that's my conscience.

_Damn straight I am_!>

Shut the fuck up!

_Make me!>_

Don't make me come in there!

_I'd like to see you try, Bitch_!>

Oh! Oh! It's on now you little fucker!

Well while I fight my conscience you can read the fic! R&R! Now where did my conscience go?

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Traveling With Lord Sesshomaru _**

**Sango just starred at the demon with his emotionless face. It was silent for what seemed like forever but only was about 30 seconds, until Rin broke the silence. **

"**Lord Sesshomaru can Sango travel with us? She saved me." Rin asked. **

"**Rin! Don't be silly! Lord Sesshomaru would never allow it!" Jaken spat. **

"**But……Don't you know her, Lord Sesshomaru? She said she travels with your brother." Rin asked. **

"**Indeed she does. She is that slayer girl. Am I right?" Sesshomaru asked. **

"**Yes. I am a demon slayer." Sango said. **

"**If you travel with my half brother then why are you here alone?" Sesshomaru asked. **

"**I umm……." **

_**Yeah go ahead tell you got lost with your little kitty, which will make you sound like a very strong demon slayer.>** __**But what should I tell him. Wait I know! **_

"**I am on a mission." **

**Sesshomaru just turned and began to walk away with Jaken close behind. **

"**Bring the slayer if it pleases you, Rin." Sesshomaru said. **

**Rin smiled and grabbed Sango's hand and began walking off in the direction Sesshomaru and Jaken were going. **

"**We are going to have such a fun time, Sango!" Rin said as she and Sango walked a little ways behind Sesshomaru. **

"**Rin?" Sango asked. **

"**Yes?" **

"**How come you are traveling with Sesshomaru?" **

"**Well when I was living in my old village. I was walking around in the near by forest when I found him wounded. I gave him food and I stayed and visited with him. Then the next day he left and that's when the wolves came. They chased after me. Then everything went black. But when I opened my eyes I saw Lord Sesshomaru. He saved me. Then I began to follow him and here I am today with Lord Sesshomaru." **

"**You left your family to travel with Sesshomaru?" **

"**Oh. I don't have a family. They are all gone." **

**Rin looked at the ground as she walked with a sad face on. Sango felt bad for bringing it up. **

_**Great! Look what you did! Now the kid is gonna cry! > **__**I didn't mean too. I didn't know.**__**Who the fuck cares! Just comfort her now!> **_**_I know! And you shut up! You are just some crazy thing that popped up in my head!_**_**Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr> **_

"**I know how you feel. I too have no family." Sango said. **

"**You lost your family too?" **

"**Yes. A man named Naraku killed them all. He tried to kill me too but I survived barely. The only family I have left is my younger brother, but Naraku captured him. **

"**Naraku has your brother?" **

"**Yes that is why I am after Naraku. I want to kill him to avenge my family and save Kohaku." **

"**Kohaku?" **

"**That is my brother's name." **

**_Kohaku the boy I met when Naraku kidnapped me is her brother, wait they do dress alike. They have the same armor. _**

**Sesshomaru who had been listing to their conversation the entire time spoke up. **

"**We are resting here for the night." **

"**Okay Lord Sesshomaru. Sango and I are going to go pick flowers!" Rin said walking to a near by field with flowers with Sango behind her. **

**When they got to the field Sango went behind a tree and changed into her kimono outfit. Her and Rin picked flowers and played until night came. So Rin and Sango went back to the camp. Rin and Jaken soon fell asleep. **

**Rin had feel asleep in Sango's lap with Kilala right beside her. Sango was looking at the stars while she was petting Kilala. **

"**Must you stare at me?" Sango asked. Sango knew Sesshomaru was starring at her ever since Rin had gone to sleep. **

"**Well you are a new comer, I don't trust you." **

"**Rin told me about when you saved her." **

"**So." **

"**I think it was very nice of you to do that. And I always thought you hated humans." **

"**I do. I was just repaying her." **

"**Right. I thought when you brought her back to life was repayment for what she did for you. **

"…………"

**Sango smiled and looked down at Rin and Kilala in her lap asleep. **

"**I don't blame you." Sango said. **

"**Blame me for what?" **

"**For letting her travel with you. I mean she is cute." **

"**If she is so cute then why don't you take her with you and go find my brother?" **

"**Don't you see? She loves you. She told me she had no family so I believe she sees you as her father. And she would never leave you." **

**Sesshomaru with his emotionless face still on didn't respond to Sango. He just looked at the sky. **

**Sango put Rin and Kilala down right beside each other. Sango went over and sat beside Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru didn't take his gaze from the sky. **

"**Why do you hate your brother so much, Sesshomaru?" **

"**Why do you ask so many questions?" **

"**I don't know. I am just curios. Maybe I got it from Kilala." (A/n And just in case you don't know cats are very curios. But I hope must of you know that. _Ya think dumbass!> _Not you again! _Muhahahah> )_ **

**Sesshomaru just smirked. Seeing him smirk made a chill go threw Sango's body. **

"**Wow. You actually stopped talking. Something wrong woman?" **

"**No. I was just thinking and besides why do you care? Last time I checked I thought you wanted me to be quiet." **

**Sango sighed seeing that Sesshomaru wasn't going to respond to her. **

"**Well I guess if you are not going to talk to me then I will go to sleep. Night Sesshomaru." Sango said as she walked over to Rin and Kilala and laid beside them. Soon falling asleep. **

* * *

Okay so there was my second chappie! I hope you all liked it! Plz review! Thank you all! Love ya!

_ Did that chappie suck or what? I mean this girl can't write! I think I am going to review this story and say, "YOU SUCK!"> _

You know I am standing right here don't you?

_No I didn't know that but while you are here. YOU SUCK!> _

I am gonna kill you now!

_Whatever!>_

- LOVE TERRA

_AND HALI (By the way that is what I am naming myself!)> _

Oh great! Now my conscience is naming itself! What the fuck is next!

_My name is not conscience it's Hali!>_

_Why do I have an evil conscience! WHY!_


	3. New Relationships

Okay so here is my third chappie! I hope you all have been enjoying my story so far.

There she goes again. Blabbing away. 

I really got to get rid of that thing.

What thing? If you are talking about me then bring it on! 

So plz R&R everyone! -

You bitch! You did not just ignore me! 

If I am still it may not see me! Oh shit it sees me!

It? It! Is that all I mean to you! I am your conscience, Hali the one that gives you advice? 

When have you given me advice?

Plenty of times like……… 

(30 minutes later)

Okay I got nothing. 

Okay I got a conscience that doesn't give me advice...fuck it.

Okay so maybe I suck at that so why don't you just call me, Hali your evil twin sister? 

Oh god.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**Chapter 3: New Relationships **

**Sango awoke the next morning to see Rin and Kilala still asleep beside her. Sango looked around the campsite in search of Sesshomaru. **

"**Where did he go?" Sango asked herself. **

**Sango gave up on that question and walked into the forest with her boomerang on her back. **

**_I better find out where I am. At this rate I will never find Kagome and the others. They must be worried sick about me. They probably think the demon ate me or something. _**

**While Sango was lost in thought, she didn't realize that someone was right behind her until they put a hand on her shoulder. Sango jumped and grabbed her boomerang off her back and swung it out in front of her until it was in front of the person behind her. Then she realized it was just Sesshomaru. **

**Sango sighed and let her boomerang down low enough so it could touch the ground. **

"**God. You didn't have to scare me like that you know." **

"**What are you doing out here?" **

"**Just Walking." **

"**Well Rin is worried about you. She made me come look for you." **

**Sango and Sesshomaru began walking back to camp together in silence. **

"**Why are you so serious all the time?" Sango asked. **

"**Why are you happy all the time?" **

"**Because I think of better things other than my unhappiness. That is what Rin does too because she too has no family like me." **

"**Is that why you admire her so much?" **

"**Yes. Well that's part of it. She reminds me of myself when I was young. I wasn't always a fighter. When I was her age I loved to pick flowers and play all day, but then I began to grow into a fighter." **

**As they neared camp Rin ran over to Sango and hugged her leg. **

"**Sango! I thought you left for good!" **

"**No. I was just out for a walk. Sorry I worried you." **

**Kilala walked over to Sango and jumped into her arms. **

"**Well I missed you too Kilala." **

"**Meow!" **

**The group traveled for about an hour when Rin began to feel bad, so they stopped for the day. Sesshomaru went exploring while Sango took care of Rin. **

**Sesshomaru was sitting at a stream, thinking. He had his emotionless face on again. **

"**Hey." **

**Sesshomaru slightly turned to see Sango standing behind him. **

"**What are you doing here?" He asked. **

**Sango just took a seat beside him. **

"**Well Rin only has a stomach ache and nothing more. Right now she is sleeping, Kilala is watching over her." **

**Sesshomaru didn't respond. He just looked at the stream in front of them. Sango began to get annoyed that he wouldn't say anything so she spoke.**

"**The stream is pretty isn't it?" **

"**Pretty? I see nothing more than water." **

**Sango sighed. "Well it's pretty because it brings the forest to life. It makes the forest have beauty." **

**Sesshomaru just began to silently laugh. **

"**What's so funny?" **

"**You humans think that everything has beauty. It's pathetic." **

"**Aleast we can see beauty when its there! Unlike stupid demons like you! The only beauty you see is in killing!" **

**Sango stood up and began walking away. **

**For the first time in forever, Sesshomaru actually felt guilty. **

_**What have I done? Now she hates me and she is going to leave. Wait why do I care? I don't love humans! And I never will! **_

"**Wait, Sango." Sesshomaru said surprising both her and him. **

_**Why did I just say that? **_

**Sango didn't turn around she just stood there. **

"**What?" **

"**I'm s-sorry." _Did I just say sorry? I the great dog lord just said sorry! _**

**Sango turned around and walked to Sesshomaru and kneeled in front of him. **

"**Really?" She asked. **

**Sesshomaru didn't reply, he just turned his head away from her. **

**Sango smiled. "I forgive you." Sango gave him a hug, that only lasted about 5 seconds then she stood up and grabbed his hand, motioning him to stand up. **

**Sesshomaru stood up as she began to lead him in the direction of where Rin was. **

"**Come on, we better get back to Rin. She could wake up anytime." Sango said. **

**When they got back to camp Rin was awake looking around. Sango walked over to her and kneeled down beside her.**

"**Hey Rin. How are you feeling?" Sango asked. **

**Rin looked at her and smiled. "I am feeling much better! Thank you so much for taking care of me, Sango!" Rin leaned over and hugged her. Sango hugged back. **

"**Now we can travel again. The girl has already slowed us down long enough." Jaken said. **

"**No. We are staying here for the night. She needs to fully recover from her stomach ache. Traveling would put too much stress on her body, making her get sick all over again." Sango said. **

**Sango and Rin spent the rest of the day picking flowers and playing. **

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**Sesshomaru was sitting at the bottom of a tree in the camp. **

_**She hugged me and I didn't even care. Am I falling for this girl? No. I can't. Or can I? **_

**_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_**

**It was night time and Rin, Jaken and Kilala were all asleep. Sango was leaning against Kilala, who was in her big form with Rin leaning against her too. Sesshomaru was about 10 feet away from them sitting under a tree. **

**Sango got up and walked over to him and sat beside him. **

"**What cha thinking about?" Sango asked. **

"**Nothing." **

"**On come on. You got to be thinking of something otherwise you wouldn't be so quiet." **

**Sesshomaru didn't answer. He just looked at sky. Sango yawned. **

"**I don't know about you, but I am getting tired." Sango said rubbing her eyes. **

"**Come to think of it, do you even sleep, Sesshomaru?" **

"**No. I don't need to." **

"**Well I do, so night." **

**Sango leaned against Sesshomaru's shoulder as she began to fall asleep. Sesshomaru was surprised to see her leaning against him. Sesshomaru actually liked the feeling of her against him. **

**They stayed that way for the rest of the night. **

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

Okay so there was my third chappie! I hope you all liked it!

Liked it? Whatever. 

Well review for me! -

Stop ignoring me! You bitch! 

LOVE KIKYO

AND HALI 


	4. KISS

Okay so I want to thank all those who reviewed! - I love you guys! Well enjoy the chappie!

Whatever. Just review so the girl will shut up about them! 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**Chapter 4: K.I.S.S.**

**The group was heading off again. Sango and Rin walked a little ways behind Jaken and Sesshomaru. **

"**Hey Sango." Rin said. **

"**Yes?" **

"**What is Kohaku like?" **

"**Kohaku. Well he liked to pick flowers and he hated to fight. The life of a demon slayer didn't really suite him." **

"**You mean he likes to pick flowers, like me?" **

"**Yes." **

"**Rin, have you ever seen him before? Just wondering." **

"**Yes, when I was kidnapped by Naraku. Kohaku was the one who guarded me to much sure I wouldn't get away." **

"**Oh. I see." **

"**Why does Kohaku work for Naraku? Why doesn't he just run away?" **

"**Well Naraku erased him memory so he has no idea what he is doing and besides Naraku controls him." **

"**Poor Kohaku." **

"**But I am fighting for him. I will never give up. I will free him from Naraku's grasp." **

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**Kagome was sitting down on a hill lost in thought. She was very worried for Sango. So was Shippo. He was sitting beside her with a sad face on. **

_**Ohh…Sango. Where have you gone? You have been gone for days. You went missing with Kilala right after you chased after that demon. I know that demon couldn't take you but what did? Where ever you are I hope you are okay. **_

"**I better go check on Inuyasha and Miroku. I wonder if they found out anything." Kagome said to Shippo. **

**Kagome stood up. Shippo also stood up. **

"**Okay." **

**Kagome and Shippo began walking in the direction of where Inuyasha and Miroku were searching for Sango. Inuyasha saw Kagome coming so he walked over to her. **

"**Sorry Kagome we couldn't find her." **

"……**." **

"**Its okay Kagome, We will find her." Shippo added in. **

**Then Miroku came over to them. He had a sad face on. He was the most worried about her out of all of them. But even so he didn't want to show it. **

"**Sango is an expert demon slayer. I believe she can take care of herself. Plus she has Kilala to help her." Miroku said. **

"**Yeah, but I am still worried about her." Kagome said. **

"**We need to search more." Shippo said. **

"**No. We need to split up. We can all go ways where Sango might have gone." Kagome said. **

"**No. You might get hurt by a demon. I won't let you go along." Inuyasha said. **

"**No Inuyasha I want to go. I am taking my arrows with me and if a demon comes after me I will shot it. Don't worry about me. I am also taking Shippo with me." Kagome said. **

"**Fine. But you better come back in one piece. You hear me?" Inuyasha said. **

"**I will." Kagome said. **

**Then they all spilt up expect for Kagome and Shippo because they were searching together. **

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**Sango and the group where still traveling. Sesshomaru stopped to have Jaken run into his leg. **

"**What is it m'Lord?" Jaken asked. **

"**Something is here." **

**Then a large hook-like weapon connected to a chain comes out of the bushes heading toward Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru jumped out of the way in time. Then Sango began running to the place where the weapon had come from in her battle outfit. **

**She knew that weapon was Kohaku's. Sango run behind the bushes to find Kohaku. He began to run away from her. **

"**Kohaku! Wait!" Sango yelled running after him. **

"**Kohaku? Is here?" Rin asked herself hearing Sango yell out his name. **

**Then Kohaku turned around and began fighting her. Sango was using her boomerang to throw his attaches. Kilala began helping Sango when Kohaku threw this poison on her. **

"**Kilala!" **

**Kilala turned into her small form and laid on the ground. **

**Then taking her boomerang Sango knocked Kohaku's weapon out of his hand. **

**Sango was about to knock Kohaku out so she could take him with her but then she heard a voice. **

"**Kohaku!" **

**Sango turned too see Rin running over to them. Kohaku just looked at her. _Kohaku…..get the girl! _**

"**No Rin! Its not safe!" Sango yelled. **

**While Sango was sidetracked with Rin, Kohaku grabbed his weapon and headed after the girl. **

**Rin stopped running when she saw Kohaku running towards her. "Kohaku?" **

**Kohaku grabbed Rin and began running off. _Good Kohaku…..now bring the girl too me. She will be bait for Lord Sesshomaru. _**

"**Oh No you don't!" Sango said about to throw her boomerang. **

"**Hiraikotsu!" **

**Kohaku turned around while running and threw his weapon at the boomerang throwing it off track. He then threw his weapon at Sango's arm. Then making sure she wouldn't follow him, he cut her leg with his weapon to slow her down. **

"**Ahh!" **

**He then disappeared with Rin. **

"**Damn it!" Sango yelled. **

**Sesshomaru walked over to her and just looked off in the direction Kohaku had taken Rin. **

"**Where were you Sesshomaru!" **

"**Over there." **

"**Well did you just watch as Kohaku took Rin! Didn't you even care!" **

**Sango grew angry at him and began to walk away, but her wounded leg wouldn't let her. **

"**Ah!" Sango said in pain, begging to fall. **

**Sesshomaru caught her. He picked her up bridal style and began carrying her back to where they were when Kohaku attached them. (A/n Sesshomaru has two arms! well at least in this fic!.)**

**He sat her down at the bottom of a tree next to a stream. Sango reached her hand into the stream and put water onto her wounds. Sesshomaru sat down beside her. **

"**You don't need to worry about Rin. Naraku won't hurt her. He is just using her as bait to make me come to him." Sesshomaru said. **

"**I know but…I felt bad for letting Kohaku take her. Rin trusted me and I let her down." **

**Sango leaned against Sesshomaru with Kilala in her lap. **

"**Luckily Kilala isn't poisoned. It turned out to be sleeping powder." **

**Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around her. Sango moved in closer too him. **

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**Kagome and Shippo have been secarhing for about 30 minutes. **

"**Kagome, can we stop for the day? My feet hurt." **

"**Sure. My feet are begging to hurt too. But I just want 10 more minutes to look for her." **

"**10 minutes? My feet will fall off by then." **

"**No they won't because I will carry you." **

**Kagome bent down and picked up the young fox demon. **

**Kagome walked farther and farther until fog started to come. **

"**Ah! The fog it's getting thicker and thicker! I can't see where I am going!" Kagome yelled walking around. **

"**Kagome, watch out there is a hill there!" **

"**What where!" **

**The fog had started to clear because it was in sunlight but it was too late Kagome and Shippo were beginning to slide down the steep hill. **

"**Ahhhhh!" They both yelled. **

**Kagome and Shippo were hanging on too each other yelling. When Kagome and Shippo reached the bottom, Kagome landed on her side while Shippo landed on his face. **

"**Ouch!" Kagome said getting up to her hands and knees. **

"**Shippo! Shippo are you okay?" **

**Shippo got up slowly and said, "Yeah, I guess." **

"**Good thing we slide over half the way down, or we could have broken something." **

"**Yeah." **

**Kagome began looking around when she saw Sango in the distance. She was about to call her name when she saw Sesshomaru beside her. **

_**What is going on…….why is Sango leaning her head against him and…… he has his arm around her!**_

**Sango looked up into Sesshomaru's eyes as he looked into hers. He began to lean in closer to her. Sango leaned in close to him as he caught her lips in his. **

**Kagome watched them from a distance in shock. Shippo saw it too and was in more shock than Kagome. **

**When Sango and Sesshomaru broke away from each other, Sango saw Kagome in the distance on her hands and knees. **

"**Kagome……." Sango whispered. **

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

Oh no bad girl, bad girl what cha gonna do when they come for you? Well duh she is going to stay with Sesshomaru. . Well find out what happens next see ya!

LOVE KIKYO!


	5. Finding Rin

Okay so you know what to do. R&R!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**Chapter 5: Finding Rin **

**Sango stood up. **

"**K-Kagome……" **

**Sango walked over to Kagome. Kagome got up form her hands, knees, and stood. Shippo did the same. **

"**Sango…you and Sesshomaru are in love?" Kagome asked. **

**Sango looked at the ground. She didn't know what to tell Kagome. Then Sango finally spoke up. **

"**I guess……… I am. I was just traveling with him at first because I was lost but then." Sango said. **

**Kagome smiled. "I am happy for you." **

"**Y-You are!" Sango asked. **

"**Yes. That is why I won't tell anyone what I saw. Well I had better get back to Inuyasha and Miroku." Kagome said picking up Shippo. Kagome gave Sango a hug and began walking away. **

**Sango just watched her walk away. Kagome who she had not seen in days just said a couple of sentences and was ready to go off and leave so sudden. Sango wanted to run after her and yell wait. Sango missed being with the group, but she wanted to be with Sesshomaru. With all these thoughts, going there her head Sango grew confused at what to do. **

**Sango walked back to where she and Sesshomaru were sitting when Kagome found them. Sesshomaru had run off somewhere when Kagome showed up. Sango wished she could have done the same thing. Sure, she wanted to see Kagome but she felt guilty because she had ran off with Sesshomaru and didn't even care to go and tell Kagome and the others that she was okay. **

**Then she felt two strong arms around her. Its was Sesshomaru. **

"**You miss them don't you?" He said. **

"**Yes, but I want to be with you." **

**Sesshomaru leaned in and kissed Sango on the lips. Sango kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck. The kiss lasted for about 30 seconds. (A/n Go Sango!)**

**When the kiss ended, Sango looked up into the sky and saw some of Naraku's insects flying through the sky. Sesshomaru saw them too. **

"**Come, we will follow them to Naraku." Sesshomaru said. **

"**Right." **

**Sango quickly changed into her battle outfit. Sesshomaru began running after the insect with Sango close behind him, ridding Kilala. They followed the insect for a while until a large castle came into view. Sesshomaru stopped and so did Kilala. Sango got off of Kilala and looked at Sesshomaru. **

"**What's the plan?" Sango asked. **

"**I will take care of Naraku, while you go and find Rin." **

"**Right. Come one, Kilala." **

**Sango began running toward the castle with Kilala close behind her. Sesshomaru ran after her. When they got to the castle, Naraku came out to greet them. **

"**Well, I thought I would never see this. Lord Sesshomaru and Sango together." Naraku said. **

**Sesshomaru didn't say anything to him he just began to fight him. (A/n Okay I like suck at writing about fights so just image them fighting.) Sango and Kilala ran off to find Rin, while Naraku wasn't paying attention to them. **

**Sango ran threw the castle looking in every room, but Rin was nowhere to be found. **

"**What the hell did Naraku do with her?" **

**While walking toward the end hall of the castle she saw a door. **

"**Rin must be behind that door." **

**Sango hurried toward the door. She was about to open the door when she heard, "DANCE OF BLADES!" **

**Sango did a back flip away from the door to doge the blades. Sango then turned and saw Kagura. **

"**Hi." Kagura said. **

"**Kagura! What do you want?" **

"**Want? I work for Naraku, if you forgot." **

"**Well last time I checked you hated Naraku. So while he isn't around why are you still following his orders?" **

"**I am not doing this for Naraku, I am doing this for me." **

"**What! What the hell did I do to you?" **

"**Just answer this one question, who did you come to the castle with?" **

"**Sesshomaru, Wait you like Sesshomaru don't you!" **

"**Yes, well I did until you came into the picture and stole him! Now die you wench!" **

**Kagura opened her fan and yelled, "Dance of Blades!" **

**Sango shielded herself and Kilala with her boomerang. But one of the blades hit Sango's right arm and torn a bit of her sleeve off. Revealing her cut Kohaku had given her from when they fought. **

_**What's that? It's a cut. It looks pretty bad…..so that's why she hasn't used her boomerang yet, with her arm hurt like that she cant wield it right….that cut is also a perfect target. **_

"**Dance of Blades!" Kagura had aimed all he blades for Sango's right arm. One hit Sango right in the middle of the wound while another hit her on her side, making blood fly everywhere. **

**_Got it! Now that she is defenseless I will kill her for taking Sesshomaru!_ **

"**Ahhhh!" **

**Sango fell to the ground. "Damn it!" **

**Kagura just laughed. "Now you will pay for taking Sesshomaru!" **

"**Even if you did kill me what makes you think he would love you!" **

**Kagura froze. Kagura had never thought of that. Kagura always thought Sesshomaru had feelings for her like she did for him. But what if he didn't? **

"**I mean you were born from Naraku. Last time I checked he hated Naraku." **

**While Kagura was lost in thought, Sango picked up her boomerang with her left hand and threw it. **

"**TAKE THIS!" Sango yelled as the boomerang flew toward Kagura. Kagura looked up, and was about to stop it with her wind but Kilala began roaring and began running toward her. Kagura got side tracked by her and ended up being hit in the stomach by the boomerang. **

"**AHHH!" **

**It sent Kagura flying onto the floor. Kagura gashed for air, because that hit knocked every once of wind out o her. (A/n and that's pretty good seeing that she is a wind sorceress and all.) **

"**What? You can use that thing with your left hand?" **

**Sango ran over to Kagura and grabbed her boomerang with her left hand and lifted high over her head, ready to strike at Kagura again. **

"**I can't wield it as good with my left hand, but its good enough!" Sango said as she hit Kagura again. This time knocking her out. **

**Sango breathed heavy. Those two attaches took a lot out of her with her arm and side hurt. **

_**Ahh…….I want to pass out so bad….it would take the pain away for a while, but I have to save Rin. Then I can pass out. **_

**Sango began slowly walking to the door where Rin was. Sango was about to fall when Kilala came over to her and used her back to break her fall. Sango then climbed onto Kilala's back. **

"**I guess……… I will just……. ride you, then." **

**Kilala began began walking toward the door. Sango leaned over to open the door but it was locked. Without a second thought Kilala charged into the door knocking the door down. Inside was Rin in a corner with a sad face on, but looked up hearing the door being knocked down. **

"**Sango, Kilala! I knew you would come for me!" **

**Rin ran over to Sango and hugged her leg that was hanging off of Kilala. When Rin looked up at Sango, she noticed all the blood on her side and arm. Rin's smile faded into a frown. **

"**S-Sango what happened! It was the mean lady with the fan wasn't it? Because she was the one guarding the door." **

"**Yes,…..it was the mean……lady……..with the….fan….but its okay….I took care…. of her." Sango said gashing for air. **

**Tears began to fall from Rin's eyes seeing her friend in so much pain. **

"**No. Don't cry. Come….on and get….on Kilala….we have to get…out of here. Now!...Before Naraku finds us!" **

**Rin climbed onto Kilala. Kilala began flying out of the castle. Once outside of the castle, Sango could see that Sesshomaru was still fighting Naraku. It looked like Sesshomaru was winning. Right when he was about to finish Naraku off, Naraku began to flee while his castle began to disappear along with him. Then everything was gone Naraku and his castle. He had got away again. **

**Sesshomaru had a pissed look on his face, but soon looked up to see Sango had found Rin and was ridding back to the camp. **

**Sesshomaru began running after them. Once they got to the camp. Sesshomaru had caught up to them,while Rin got off of Kilala and ran to Sesshomaru. **

"**Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru! Sango got hurt by the mean lady with the fan! She has lost a lot of blood you have to help her!" **

**Sesshomaru quickly turn to look at Sango. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as well as Rin when she turned to see her, for Sango was laying on the ground. **

"**Sango!" Rin yelled. **

"**Sango!" She yelled again. But it was too late Sango had passed out from losing too much blood. **

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

Well R&R!


	6. Mayoko

Okay you know what to do.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**Chapter 6: Makoyo**

**Sango blinked a bit. She opened her eyes and looked around. **

"**Oh, your awake." **

**Sango turned her head to where the voice had come from. When she turned her head she saw an old lady. **

"**What happened?" Sango asked. **

"**You have been out for two days, come you must eat. I will tell you what happened later." **

"**Umm……okay." **

**Sango sat up in her bed. She noticed she was wrapped up in bandages. Sango looked at her side and arm. _How did I get these? Oh, wait It was Kagura….but end in the end I saved Rin and Sesshomaru was pissed because Naraku got away- SESSHOMARU! WHERE IS HE? WHY I AM HERE? DID HE LEAVE ME AND THIS OLD LADY FOUND ME? _**

"**Dear are you okay?" The old lady asked. **

"**Umm…yes." Sango got up and walked over to table with food on it. (A/n I have no idea what you call those table that are on the floor, aka the Japanese tables.) **

**Sango sat down and began eating. The old lady began eating as well. **

"**So how did you get those wounds?" The old lady asked. **

"**Oh I was fighting this demon girl. But in the end I won, but I was beat up pretty bad." **

"**Fighting a demon? You are a very strong girl to go out and fight them." **

"**It's nothing new for me, I'm a demon slayer." **

"**A demon slayer? We haven't seen any ever since the accident." **

"**Yeah. I was the only who survived, well my younger brother too." **

"**Oh, I am so sorry you lost the rest of your family." **

"**It's okay." **

"**Well I guess you want to know what happened so I will tell you. I was just out shopping for food, when I heard people yelling I looked over to the people and saw a demon had come to the village. He had long silver hair. I didn't move from my spot but the demon came closer, and I noticed you were in his arms, at first I thought you were a demon but as he came closer, I saw you were just a human. Then once he was near me he said for me to take care of you and that he would be back in a few days for you. Then he left. So ever since I have been taking care of you." **

"**Oh, so he didn't leave me." **

**The old lady smiled, "What's your name girl?" **

"**It's Sango." **

"**Oh, what a pretty name, my name is Mayoko. So tell me Sango are you in love with that demon?" **

"**Well ummm…yeah." **

**Mayoko smiled. "He is a very handsome man. Tell me, what kind of demon is he and what is his name?" **

"**A dog demon and his name is Sesshomaru." **

"**I always thought demon men were more handsome than human men." **

"**Did you fall in love with a demon?" **

"**Yes, when I was young, he was a wolf demon. I married him and had two half demon sons." **

"**Where are they now?" **

"**My husband died 20 years ago in a war. Then my other two sons are somewhere out there. They came by and visit every once in a while. **

"**What are your sons names?" **

"**My oldest son is named, Kiyoshi and my youngest son is named, Masakazu." **

**Then they heard some of the villagers yell, "The demon is back, the demon is back!" **

**Sango and Mayoko walked outside to see Sesshomaru. **

"**Sesshomaru!" Sango yelled running over to him. As soon as Sango got there she hugged him tightly. He hugged back. **

"**Come on, let's go." **

"**Hold on Sesshomaru." Sango said running back to Mayoko. **

**Sango hugged Mayoko and said, "Thank you for your kindness." **

**Mayoko smiled. "You're welcome, dear. Now you be careful out there." **

"**I will." Sango bowed then hurried over to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru picked her up bridal style and raced off. Then they finally made it back to where Rin and Jaken. (A/n In the last few chappie I like forgot about Jaken so just pretend he was there.) **

"**Sango!" Rin yelled as she saw them coming. Sango got down from Sesshomaru's arms and went over to hug Rin. **

"**I am so sorry I worried you." Sango said. **

"**It's okay. When you passed out, we didn't know what to do until Lord Sesshomaru decided to take you to human village, because neither of us know anything about medicine. So we couldn't heal you." **

"**Rin wanna go pick flowers?" **

**Rin smiled. "Sure!" **

**Sango and Rin walked off to the nearest field to pick flowers. **

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**Yeah. I know its short but deal with it. The next chappie will have a lot of action so stick with me till then peoples! Good night peoples (or whatever time of day you are reading this at) **

**LOVE KIKYO **

**p.s. Be sure to check out my other fics as well. **


	7. Betrayal

**Okay you know what to do.**

**Duh they do **

**Exactly where have you been?**

**Vacation, to Hawaii **

**And you didn't take me!**

**Nope.**

**Oh its on now!**

**Sister its been on **

**Fine then bring it!**

**Other person: Terra and her evil twin sister are now fighting each other with kung fu moves so enjoy the story! p.s. Terra is winning! Go terra!**

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 7: Betrayal

Sesshomaru and the group were traveling again. It had been a few days since Sango was with Mayoko. Sango's wounds were healed.

"Lord Sesshomaru can we stop for a while because I am getting hungry." Rin asked.

"Fine we will stop, for the day." Sesshomaru said.

Rin smiled. "Are you hungry too, Sango?"

"No but I will help you get food."

"Really? thanks."

The girls walked off and later came back with a wild boar. Sango cooked it for Rin. While Rin was eating Sango walked off to find Sesshomaru.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

She found him sitting beside a river. She walked over and sat beside him.

"How do always find me?"

"Well you are always beside the nearest river, and you sound like you don't want me to find you."

"No. I was just wondering."

Sango smiled. She leaned up against him. He wrapped his arms around her. They stayed that way for about 10 minutes until Sango decided she had better go check on Rin. But before Sango left she kissed Sesshomaru on the lips. Then she got up and went back to the camp. Rin was done eating and was out in a field picking flowers.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

As it began to get dark Rin went back to camp while Sango sat out on the field looking at the sky. When she sat she looked behind her and saw Sesshomaru. Sango smiled.

"Come sit with me."

A smirk appeared on his lips. "No thanks, dear." He pulled out his sword (Not the healing one but the other one)

"Sesshomaru?"

"Goodbye dear."

"What!" Sango stood up and began backing away from him. "But I thought-"

"You thought I loved you right? Well I was acting."

Sesshomaru swung his sword and unleashed something similar to the wind scar Inuyasha has. Sango dodged it and began running.

"Shit! I am no match for Sesshomaru!"

Sango ran into the woods trying to escape him. But he caught up to her and began attacking her. Kilala came out of nowhere and jumped on him. Sango ran for it. Kilala ran too. But Sesshomaru swung his sword and the attack hit Sango.

"AHHH!"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kagome froze when she heard someone, scream. Inuyasha and Miroku heard it too.

"What was that?" Inuyasha asked.

"SANGO! I KNOW IT WAS HER!" Kagome said running off in the direction of the yell.

Inuyasha and Miroku followed after her. Kagome ran into the forest with Shippo on her shoulder. Kagome ran for a while until she saw Kilala in her big form leaning over someone.

As Kagome and Shippo got closer they noticed it was Sango. Kagome ran faster toward her.

"Sango!" She yelled.

Once Kagome was near her she kneeled down to check for a pulse. Sango had one.

"Sango? Sango can you hear me?"

Sango opened her eyes a little.

"Yeah. I can hear you good."

Kagome smiled. "I am so gald you are still with us Sango, but who did this to you?"

"Sesshomaru…..he betray me…."

"He what!"

"Don't worry Kagome, once I rest for a few days I will hunt him down and kill him for what he did to me."

"You are?"

"Kagome, as you know love is a battlefield and I am going to enter that field to kill my love for Sesshomaru by killing him………"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**I know I know very short but the next one will be good. R&R!**

**The pain….. **

**Oh yeah I beat the shit out of her. Yay me!**

**The pain…..why must you be so evil?... **

**I just am.**


	8. Love Everlasting

Okay so here is the last chappie1 I hope you all like it!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 8: Love Everlasting

Sango had been with Kagome and the gang for two days. She had rested up and regained her strength. Inuyasha and Miroku didn't know the real reason why Sango got hurt. Kagome told them she ran into a strong demon. Well that was true but they didn't know it was Sesshomaru.

Kagome walked over to Sango who was sitting on a rock with her battle outfit on.

"Going somewhere?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. Now that I am better, I will hunt him down and kill him."

"………"

"It was a mistake falling for him, but once I find him he is going to regret messing with me. I have been through too much for him to pull a stunt like that."

"Sango, do you want us to go with you? Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo and I."

"No. I will take care of him myself. But thank you for your offer."

"But can I at aleast come with you to watch in the shadows, I don't want you getting hurt."

Sango turned and looked at Kagome. Then she smiled. "Sure."

Kagome smiled too. "Thank you and I promise I won't get in your way, Sango."

"If it makes you feel any better, if I get into trouble while fighting him I will let you go and get Inuyasha and Miroku."

"But how will I know when you are in trouble? I mean you seem to keep going even when you are hurt very badly."

"I will call your name if I need help. K?"

"K."

"Now grab your arrows and let's go, Kagome."

"Right." Kagome walked off to get her arrows. She soon came back with her bow and arrows.

"Kagome."

"Yeah?"

"If I get into really bad trouble, I probably won't be able to hold him off long enough for you to go get Inuyasha and Miroku. So if I yell your name and Kilala's then I want you to come out and start firing at him."

"Of course. Kilala well be in the bushes with me right?"

"Yes. You understand what to do?"

"Yeah. I am ready to go."

"Alright then, let's go. Kilala."

"Meow!" Kilala nodded and went into her big form. Sango and Kagome got on her back and rode off. After riding for a while, Sango saw Rin and Jaken in an opening where they were before Sesshomaru attacked her.

"Kilala down."

Kilala landed down next to Rin. Sango got off of Kilala and walked over to Rin.

"Sango!"

Rin ran over to her and hugged her leg. "I was so worried! You were gone for two days!"

Sango hugged back.

"Lord Sesshomaru has been looking all over for you."

"I know, I am looking for him too and I know where to find him."

"Okay. Lord Sesshomaru will be happy to see you."

"I will be happy to see him too." Sango gave a fake smile.

Sango led Kilala and Kagome to the nearest river and said, "Now hide behind the bushes."

"Gotta cha." Kagome and Kilala hid behind the bushes.

Sango walked closer to the river until she saw Sesshomaru. He turned his head and his eyes widen.

"Hello Sesshomaru."

"Sango! Where have you been? I thought something might have gotten you." (A/n Wow he shows emotion, not just any emotion its worry. Everyone clap.)

"What are you talking about you are the one who attacked me so don't play innocent."

"Wha-" He was cut off when Sango swung her boomerang at him. He quickly jumped back and dodged it. Then the boomerang was coming back around, while Sesshomaru was busy dodging it again, Sango took out her sword and stabbed Sesshomaru in the arm.

Sesshomaru stumbled back. Sango caught her boomerang and ran toward Sesshomaru with it. "Take this!" She yelled slamming it down toward Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru used his speed to dodge it.

"Sango, whats going on?"

Sango gave him a death glare. "You try to kill me and now you act as if you are an angel. What's wrong with you?"

"Try to kill you?"

"Damn it! Stop it and just admit it!" Sango once again threw her boomerang at him. Sesshomaru dodged it. _She says I tired to kill her? What is going on here? I cant fight back at her. I don't want to hurt, I have to get away from her. I cant keep taking hits like this. _

Without a second thought, Sesshomaru used his speed to flee away from Sango.

"Sesshomaru! Get back here!" Sango yelled chasing after him. But it was too late he was gone. Seeing this Sango slammed her fist into the ground. "Damn it!"

Sango ran off into the direction he left and hoped she would find him.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

(15 minutes later)

"Damn!" Sango said, as she gave up in the search.

"Don't worry Sango you'll get him sooner or later." Kagome said. Kagome joined Sango in her search for him after Sesshomaru had fled.

"I know I will. He won't get away. I will hunt him down if I have too."

"I will help you, with hunting him down."

"Thanks, Kagome."

Kagome smiled.

"Grrrr!" Kilala began hissing all of a sudden.

"Kilala?" Sango asked.

"Looking for me?" Came a voice as someone walked closer to them. It was Sesshomaru.

"Kagome hide."

"Right." Kagome ran behind some bushes to safely.

Sango got her boomerang ready to throw as he came closer.

"I admit it I did attack you, are you happy now? Well I guess not because now I am going to kill you!"

"Are you so sure about that?"

"Certain."

"Take this!" Sango threw her boomerang at Sesshomaru at a very fast speed. So fast he barley had time to dodge it. While he was busy dodging the boomerang Sango threw her sword at him, hitting him in the chest.

"Ahhhhh!" He yelled.

Sesshomaru began to grow pale. But at the next moment he fled. (again).

"Not this time!" Sango yelled running after him. Sango followed him a few ways until he finally stopped in a clearing. Sango hid behind some bushes to spy on him. Sesshomaru's body got paler and paler and then it changed into another body to reveal Kagura. Sango couldn't believe her eyes. It was Kagura behind it. But how? Some how she had the ability to change into different people.

_Kagura! That bitch did this! So it wasn't Sesshomaru after all…..I will kill her for this! But wait how did she pull this off? I thought only Naraku could do that kind of stuff. Well only way to find out. _

Sango came from behind the tree she was hiding behind. "Kagura!"

Kagura turned her head to face Sango. "You! Did you see…."

"Yes. I did. So you where the one who attacked me! I see you just got so jealous that he loved me and not you so you tired to ruin it for us! Didn't you?"

"Yes. Sesshomaru shouldn't waste his time on a stupid human girl. I fell in love with him the first time I saw him and here you come and steal him away, then at the castle you almost kill me. So I see that reason enough to get back at you."

"But how did you pull this off? I thought Naraku was the only one who could change into other people."

"Well, as I grow older I gain more of Naraku's power and now I have gained his ability to change into different people. I find it amusing to have this power. I mean I broke you and Sesshomaru up after all." (A/n She cant really do that but hey work with me here. It's a fan fic after all.)

"Not for long."

"No. You don't get it, I won't let you get back to him to tell him the truth. For I will kill you here and now and once you are dead I can him all to myself."

"You wish."

"Enough talk. Now you die! DANCE OF BLADES!" Kagura swung her fan at Sango spending out dozens of blades. Sango used her boomerang to block all of them. Once the blades stopped coming she threw her boomerang directly at Kagura. Kagura used her fan to create air to throw the boomerang off course. The boomerang ended up landing behind Kagura.

Sango then pulled out her sword and charged at Kagura swinging her sword repeatedly. Kagura dodged the swings. Then Sango using her sword stabbed Kagura's fan. Leaving Kagura defenseless.

"My…my…my fan. What have you done! You idiot human girl! You ruined my fan!"

"Die Kagura!" Sango ran behind Kagura grabbed her boomerang and threw it at Kagura. It hit Kagura right in the gut throwing her to the ground. Sango then picked her boomerang up again and began beating the shit out f Kagura, who was laying on the ground from the first attack.

Kagura was able to throw Sango off of her when she pulled a feather out of her hair and flew up into the sky. Kagura floated above Sango. Sango unable to reach her just gave her a death glare.

"This isn't over, Sango. I will get Sesshomaru sooner or later."

"I beat you this time and I can do it again! So don't get your hopes up, Kagura!"

Kagura just snorted and flew away. Sango watched her go. "I bet Sesshomaru hates me now…"

"Sango."

Sango turned her head to see Kagome coming out of the bushes.

"Yes, Kagome?"

"You have to find Sesshomaru and make up with him, after all he didn't betray you after all.

"Yes, but I want you and Kilala to go back to Inuyasha and Miroku, for this is a matter for me to take alone."

"If you are sure, Sango."

"Yes. Now go."

"K."

Kilala turned into her big form and Kagome climbed on top of her.

"Kagome."

"Yes?"

"Thanks, for watching out for me to make sure I didn't get hurt too bad."

"Anytime, Sango."

Kagome and Sango smiled at each other then Kilala flew off with Kagome on her back.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sango walked through the forest looking for Sesshomaru. Sango had been looking for him for about 2 minutes. Then Sango heard something behind her. Sango turned to see Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru…I'm so sorry. I found out that it wasn't you who attacked me. It was Kagura. I know you must hate me now, so I will go."

As Sango started to walk away. Sesshomaru stepped in her way.

"Sango, I could never hate you. I understand how confused you must have bent."

Sango smiled and hugged him. Sesshomaru hugged her back. Sango looked up into his eyes as he looked into hers. The Sesshomaru caught her lips in his for a passionate kiss. (A/n With touch action! Damn, go Sango! Lucky bitch.)

Once they finally broke from their kiss Sesshomaru spoke up.

"Sango, I love you."

"I love you too."

Sesshomaru smirked. "Sango, would you be my mate."

Sango smiled. "Yes, I would be happy to."

Sesshomaru kissed her again then carried her off bridal style. And everyone knows what comes next and since this is rated T for teen, I can't do that scene as much as I'd like too.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>The End 

Well I want to thank all those who reviewed I love you all! And thanks to sticking with me to the end! Until next time!

LOVE KIKYO

(AND HER EVIL TWIN SISTER! I'LL BE BACK)


End file.
